


Bet On It

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itchy shows up at her door on a Sunday night with a bouquet of purple irises and a bottle of wine, leaning against the doorway as soon as she answers the door. He’s dressed nice, and maybe the most surprising thing is that he actually owns clothes other than his suit. “Heeey Snowman. Feel up to celebrating?”</p><p>She just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

Itchy shows up at her door on a Sunday night with a bouquet of purple irises and a bottle of wine, leaning against the doorway as soon as she answers the door. He’s dressed nice, and maybe the most surprising thing is that he actually owns clothes other than his suit. “Heeey Snowman. Feel up to celebrating?”

“Itchy. This is unexpected. What’s the occasion?” Snowman takes the wine anyway, looking at the label. It’s shockingly good. She wouldn’t have guessed he knew the difference between good wine and what they sold in boxes. 

“It’s Appreciate Your Alien Co-Worker day! Don’t worry if nobody told you about it, the holiday didn’t exist until about two hours ago.” He keeps leaning in the doorway until she gestures for him to come inside. Snowman supposes she should kick him out but she’s intrigued to see where he’s going with this. Itchy wanders in, shucking his jacket and setting it over the back of the couch. “Where are your vases?” 

“On the mantle.” She lets him take care of the flowers while she pours them each a glass of wine. Snowman enjoys the scene of it, swishing it a little to bring out the rich notes. He’s really outdone himself. Which makes her wonder exactly what he wants. “Are you here for a favour?” 

“Nope, I’ve got everything I want!” He shouts from the bathroom, coming out a moment later with the filled vase. The flowers are lovely and despite his claims to the contrary, she knows he’s here for something. Itchy sets the flowers by her arm and joins her on the couch, having a sip of his wine. “I’m here to seduce you under the pretense of celebrating a made up holiday, if it wasn’t obvious.” 

Snowman raises her eyebrows. She knows he’s a forward man, but this is still surprisingly honest of him. “Oh is that what this is?” 

“Sure is. I cleaned myself up, got something nice for you but nothing permanent since that’s clutter to throw out, and I’m being charming.” He grins. Itchy’s not wrong - he is being rather charming, though also foolish, as usual. He’s sitting close but keeping his hands to himself. “I thought we could have a little fun. Nothing permanent of course, we’re both busy people.”

“Of course.” She plays along, sipping her wine. Itchy’s being quite the cad. She’s not sure what to take from this. Her mind works over what’s in front of her, looking for the less than obvious angle. He’s here, on her couch, showing her his hand. Itchy’s taken all the appropriate steps. So what exactly has him so sure that she’s going to decide that tonight of all nights will be the one where she welcomes him into her bed?

“I’m sure you’re wondering what my angle is.” Itchy grins, as if reading her mind. He’s rather sharp tonight. 

Then again, so is she. Snowman has another sip of wine and takes an educated guess. “You’re wearing a nice suit that I’ve never seen you in before. That wine is expensive but not the most expensive bottle meaning you had to put some thought into what you were choosing. You’ve picked flowers I actually like rather than bringing me something more traditional. That’s an investment, not of money, but of time. Which means that there is something you’re gaining from this.” She taps her fingers against the glass and smiles to herself. “You’re trying to win a bet.” 

“I am.” He’s upfront once she catches him in the lie. Good. If he’d treated her like she was stupid, he would be out of those door instantly. Itchy shifts on the couch, leaning in a little to speak with her. “While playing pool with Fin last week, we made a bit of a wager. If I could sleep with you by the time Monday morning rolls around, then he’s at my beck and call for the rest of the week. I get to set the uniform and he does everything I tell him to. If I don’t, we do the opposite.” 

“Any reason why I shouldn’t say no right now and enjoy watching you scurry around in some ridiculous outfit?” Snowman really can’t think of one. Perhaps he can. 

“Because I win either way. Whatever he has me do, it won’t embarrass me. I’ll own it. He’ll have to command me to stay in my room by the time the week’s wrapping up.” He drains his wine, pausing to glance at the glass. “Wait, does wine always taste that great?”

“It does if you know what you’re looking for.” She pours him a glass and tops her own off. “Let me ask my question differently then. Why should I want to see Fin humiliated?” 

“Because when he made the bet, he told me the only way I’d be able to get in your skirt was if I dressed up like Spade Slick and treated you like trash. Quarters was in the room, and he’ll confirm that’s what Fin said.” Itchy’s been casual so far, but the look in his eye turns mean, just like it does whenever his pranks go from the usual sort to the nasty kind. “He also told me there was no way I’d be able to get it up for a female, which proves what he knows.”

“It certainly does.” She will confirm this with Quarters later, though she has no doubt Itchy is telling her the truth. That kind of focused cruelty on his part tells her all she really needs to know about this. No wonder he’s come to her bearing gifts and being sweet - he knew the story would come out before she would say yes to anything, and it would reflect better on him to have treated her for the better than to have gambled on treating her worse. “Were there any specific conditions for winning that bet?” 

“I’ve got to bring a trophy with me, y’know, prove I did it. And I have to make you come.” He scooches closer to her, have another drink of his wine, taking the second glass somewhat slower. “Other than that, it’s free game. I’m up for anything you are. There anything you won’t do?” 

Plenty, though she can think of classier ways to say that. She sips her wine and decides what she’d like from him. Snowman’s not all that interested in having him hump away at her like a base animal, especially since she’s heard he has trouble staying the distance. But… well, there is one thing she’s heard about him that intrigues her. “I hear your speed has other useful applications.” 

“Oh yeah, I can do all sorts of shit if you’re interested in that.” Itchy holds a pair of fingers up and she watches them go from still to buzzing faster than she can see. He grins, bringing the wine glass to his mouth to finish it off. Snowman has much more than sip of hers, not quite keeping pace with Itchy, but making an effort to have some wine before he finishes it all off. “I’ll go down on you too. Though uh, to be fair, I usually get bored halfway through so maybe not. I like to talk.” 

“So I’ve noticed.” She fills his glass again and once again tops hers off. Then she shifts onto her knees, leaning an arm on the back of the couch as she speaks. “If there are no conditions other than those, my proposal is that you use your powers to make me come until I tell you to stop, and then I’ll return the favour.”

“I’ll drink to that!” He offers a toast and she accepts. The glasses clink and they finish their wine, Itchy downing his and Snowman taking a little more time to enjoy hers. He waits for her to tip the last of it down her throat before he closes the space between them. “Here, hike your skirt up, or take it off, that’s good too.” 

She hikes her skirt up but leaves the dress on, as well as her underwear. Snowman wasn’t expecting company, so she’s wearing a plain pair rather than the lacy set she keeps for planned intimate encounters. Itchy seems to be fine with it either way. They shift around, Snowman putting her back against the curved arm of the couch while Itchy first settles between her thighs, and then presses his knee against her panties. “What’s your p-oh!” 

Snowman expects many things, but she doesn’t expect Itchy to grind his knee down against her and starts vibrating. It feels surprisingly good, an excellent combination of pressure and quick movement. She ends up putting a few fingers against her mouth to stay quiet. Itchy grins at her, his knee pressed tight against her. “Pretty good right? Don’t worry about being quiet, I like it loud.”

“I’m not worried about you. I’m-” She feels him speed up when she starts speaking and Snowman can’t help the sharp gasp that escapes her. Itchy’s rutting against her leg, grinding his erection against her thigh, and she can’t help but wonder exactly when he got hard. The knee keeps moving, keeps pushing down against Snowman. He’s a light man and he doesn’t weigh much, but it’s enough pressure to be exactly what she needs to get aroused. “I’m worried about the others hearing.” 

“See, that’s what I want. Gonna rub it into their fucking faces that I’m in here with you.” Itchy’s hands grip her sides, using her body as leverage. The vibrations are unbelievably good and she can’t help but squirm a little against his knee. “Make everybody here jealous.” 

“Forget the others. I- ahh, expect you to be focused on me.” Her thighs squeeze tight around his leg and she can feel how wet she’s getting, just from this much attention. Snowman refuses to feel embarrassed, not with Itchy at any rate. So she allows herself to rock her hips forward and remain mostly silent, except for the occasional strained breath. “And we don’t need Fin overhearing and attempting to- mmm - interrupt this.” 

“Ha! Shit, good point. He totally would. Good thing he’s not even here. The idiot’s in town with some of the others, getting drunk because he thinks he’s already won.” His hands slide up her body, pausing just below her breasts. “So, permission to make you come, does that cover touching you too because-” 

“Just don’t tear anything.” She says, her tone level and trying for unaffected. But it’s harder to not want him to touch her, especially when the vibrations feel so good and she can feel her pelvis starting to tighten up. Her panties must be wet by now and she could use his hands on her in other ways. 

Itchy gets his hands under her, fumbling with her zipper until he manages to get it down far enough to tug the dress down to her naval. He squeezes her breasts through her bra and she sighs a little, liking how it feels. Itchy must feel the same because she can feel him press his dick tighter against her thigh, openly rubbing now. “Fuck yeah. Oh fuck yeah.” 

He leans in, pressing his face into her breasts and Snowman gasps when he changes positions, his full thigh pressing hard against her cunt. It’s good and her hips roll forward, encouraging him to grind down harder and faster. They’re all but dry-humping at this point and this is the very last thing Snowman expected to happen tonight, but. She can’t say she’s regretting it so far. 

The vibrations speed up until she can’t take it anymore. Her thighs squeeze him tight and she arches as she comes, teeth clenched tight to keep the moans inside. For a few moments, she’s lost in how good it all feels, forgetting that it’s Itchy who’s made her feel this way. Snowman’s not entirely able to stay silent, a shuddery soft sound squeezing out. It just seems to encourage Itchy, who promptly starts thrusting against her thigh. “Yeah yeah yeah, that’s good, that’s a real good little noise. You should moan next. I bet you’ll sound super fucking good, like right outta in those porn flicks they show at Whore Island-” 

“Shh.” Snowman says, pushing her hand against the back of his head to muffle him between her breasts. She really doesn’t need him killing the afterglow, or her arousal which is already starting to spike again. Her thighs tremble slightly and she digs her fingers into his back, holding him her. His cock is hard and he rubs desperately against her thigh, right until the moment when she feels him go still. Her hips jerk forward, not quite ready to stop, and she gives him a squeeze, trying to figure out what he’s stopped. Then it hits her and she sighs. “Really Itchy?” 

He mumbles into her tits. She’s about to push him off when she feels him take a hand off of her breasts and push it down between them. He shoves her panties aside and slides his fingers in. This time, he gets a shocked moan out of her as his fingers buzz against her, not just continuously, but in quick starts and stops, pulsing on-off, on-off in quick succession. His mouth is on her shell, kissing the tops of her breasts and then pushing down to scrape his teeth over a covered nipple, the fabric letting her feel the texture of his teeth without any pain. “Good?” 

“Good.” She afirms. Her thighs open wide for him and he just keeps acting as the best vibrator she’s ever had. Though the rest of him is more or less still, his fingers stroke her clit, each hard press of his fingers followed by the inescapable pulsing. Her body is reacting to all of this, her cunt wet and her nipples sensitive. He sucks on them and nuzzles, finally managing to get the fabric off of them. Itchy’s mouth is hot and wet and as he catches a bare nipple between his teeth. She grits her teeth, trying very hard to stay quiet throughout this. “I w-was under the impression that your bedroom performance was mediocre. I was misinformed.” 

“Oh it usually is ‘cause usually I’m fucking in and out real quick and, then I’m out the door.” He briefly takes his mouth off of her to explain this but he doesn’t stop rubbing her. Those two fingers are teasing her in the most satisfying way, the on-off buzz making her insides twitch with anticipation. “I can get away with doing that to them. You’d fucking mount my head over your fireplace if I did it.” 

Snowman can’t help it - she laughs a little. He’s right, he certainly would regret it if he attempted to leave this room after giving a poor performance. After all, this is not some sort of charity. They’ve made a deal and she expects him to uphold it. “You’re right. I would mount your head on the wall, and depending on how angry I am, I might also-”

What else she would do goes unsaid as his fingers push down hard and speed up, no longer pulsing but directly pressing against her clit, and her mouth just drops open and she moans. It’s not intentional but she can’t stop herself, not when it feels so good. Half a second later, the build in her thighs turns into another orgasm, shorter than the first but no less impactful. She arches under his touch as the pleasure shoots through her and overwhelms her mind for the moment. 

Itchy’s got an arm around her when her mind focuses again and he just gives her a smile, boyish and almost charming. He’s hard again and she finds herself amazed at how little time he needs. Though he’s barely grinding against her and she realizes he’s been waiting for her to return to this moment. He speaks and there is a quite note of desperate want in his voice that makes her body clench a little with arousal. “You sound so fucking good when you’re coming. I nearly creamed myself just listening to you.” 

“You are terrible.” Snowman says but she doesn’t mean it. His fingers start to move again and she whimpers softly at the feeling, her cunt feeling very sensitive. Snowman ends put pushing his hand away for the moment. “Stop, stop. I want to enjoy this.” 

“You’re killing me here.” He gripes but takes his hand away from her, resting it on her thigh. There’s a wet spot in his pants from where he came last time and she’s not sure if she should be so pleased to know that he came just by rubbing against her. Then again, he made her come just by rubbing her too. 

“You’re not anywhere near dead yet.” And to prove her point, she presses her thigh up and listens to him whine. Of all the things she expected from this encounter, this certainly isn’t one of them. Snowman’s not just enjoying the orgasms - she may actually be enjoying Itchy and the comfortable sort of banter they have going. Snowman sets a few fingers under his chin, tipping his head up to look her in the eyes. “If you tried being anywhere near this tolerable most times, you’d be better liked by the others.”

“Fuck the others, they’ve gotta earn my respect and shit.” He lounges on top of her and she can’t says he minds it. Itchy’s rather light and a little warm. It’s fairly comfortable in fact. “I’m fantastic the way I am!” 

“You certainly are one of a kind.” Snowman agrees. Itchy just grins and leans up. While she had no intentions of kissing him, she allows Itchy to do so. It’s not actually that bad, even if he’s unusually fleshy. He just sort of crawls up her body, and gets settled against her chest, his cock prodding against her stomach as they kiss for a brief while. She’s the one who parts them, leaning her forehead against his. “If I’d known you could actually be this tolerable, I might have bedded you sooner.” 

“Hey, this is me making an effort, not me on an everyday basis. Though maybe I could make more of an effort if I knew you were going to be my reward.” His fingers slide along her breasts and he squeezes her, his hips still rocking up against her stomach. Snowman’s used to carrying on conversations during sex but Itchy is perhaps the most alert partner she’s had. He actually seems to be listening to her for once. Itchy just grins, partly to her and partly to himself. “Maybe I’d even put some effort into going down on you.” 

That… makes her squirm a little. “Would you?”

“Yeah.” He stops his thrusting for a moment, his hands resting on either side of her. “You wanna try that? We’d have to take it to a bed. You sure you want me rolling all over you good sheets?”

“I can always get new ones.” She jokes, sort of. Snowman can just purchase new ones, though if she was worried about him touching them, she certainly wouldn’t have let him touch her. She sits up and Itchy moves with her, basically sitting in her lap. “Let’s take this to the bedroom. And be sure to bring the wine.” 

Itchy stands to attention, in more ways than one, fetching the wine and the glasses. Snowman gets up and reaches behind her back, unzipping her dress and stepping out of it. She heads to the bedroom, wearing only her rather wet panties, with Itchy happily trailing behind her. Time to see exactly what sort of stamina he really had. 

The next morning, a sore but satisfied Snowman makes her way down to breakfast and finds Fin serving it, dressed in a very revealing maid’s uniform. He glares at her as she walks in, sounding like a sulky child when he greets her. “Hello mistress. Itchy’s told me that I have to do whatever you tell me to.”

“Oh, has he?” She raises her eyebrows and leans on the back of a chair - still a little too tender to enjoy sitting down this early in the morning. “Well then. You can make yourself useful by fetching my meal for me and taking it to my room. I feel like breakfast in bed.” 

She pauses before she teleports back to her room, leaning in and giving Fin a smile that shows off all of her teeth. “One more thing… the next time you make a bet that involves my participation, you’ll be lucky if the worst humiliation you face is wearing a maid’s outfit.” 

Snowman enjoys watching the colour drain out of his face before heading back to her room. Perhaps she’ll have him serve every meal in her room this week, just to be sure he thinks twice about dragging her into their little games again.


End file.
